The Accident
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: A one-shot about Blair being in a accident. It's not tragic or sad. It's really sweet in a way.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

_ A one-shot about Blair being in a accident. It's not tragic or sad. It's really sweet in a way. Please tell me if you like it. _

**A/N: This is a two shot story, the first one is Blair's point of view. I've been working on this one for a few days now, but I'm confident that I got perfect. Please tell me what you think of it. **

When Blair got into the black town car that afternoon, a lot of things were running through her mind. Her transfer from NYU to Columbia, Dorota's wedding preparations, her mothers' newest fashion line, plus trying to avoid the guy that ruined her heart. So, it was a miracle that Blair didn't hear the horns honking, the driver swearing, and then the crunching of metal and the glass flying everywhere. Blair wasn't sure if she was hurt, until she lifted her arm to see blood, Blair went to move her head, but it hurt too much. So, she really didn't know about the blood on her stomach. Blair began to black out when the ambulances approached, the one thing that was her mind was Chuck Bass.

_Blair was five when she first saw him, Chuck was different than any other boy that she'd known at the time. Chuck seemed mysterious, like he was hiding a secret. Which he was, Blair didn't know that his mother was dead, and his father never cared for him, She wouldn't know that until later in the relationship. When Blair was teased __by some older kids because of the way her headband looked, it was Chuck who stood up for her, Blair would never forget that. When Blair broke up with Nate and needed a shoulder to cry on, Chuck was there to help Blair feel better. It was also Chuck who helped Blair with her eating disorder, he made her feel more attractive, something that no one else had even tried to. Sure, Chuck had used Blair in a way that people should never be used, but deep down he still loved her. Blair had seen both the good and the bad from Chuck, he was human, after all, if it was Nate or any other guy, Blair would exile them from her life. But chuck's just not any other guy, Blair realized that. Blair needed to tell Chuck that she would forgive him, he was her soul mate. _

Blair woke up in the hospital, she looked around the tacky room that was in desperate need of a makeover, she saw all the lovely flowers and cheesy get-well balloons that people had gotten for her. Then Blair's eyes then settled on the one thing that made her feel really fortunate to be alive, Chuck. Even though, she despised him at the moment, it was nice that he dropped everything he was doing to be there with her. Chuck was sound asleep on a hard plastic chair, Blair wondered how long he had been there, probably for as long as she had been there.

Eventually, Chuck started to waking up, he still didn't open his eyes, it almost looked like he had been wake all night worrying about Blair. When Chuck finally opened his eyes, they instantly locked with Blair's eyes, the past few weeks had been erased, they had both been giving a fresh start.

"Blair, how are you?" Chuck asked as he approached the bed.

"I'm okay, I feel sore everywhere, I guess that's okay." Blair said with a soft smile on her face.

"Blair, I'm sorry about what took place that night with Jack. I did the worst possible thing that I could ever do to you, I betrayed your trust, I did that to get a stupid piece of property back. I will never do that to you again, I love you, Blair Waldorf." Chuck said with tears in his eyes.

"Chuck, I'm sorry that I cut you off. I hated you after that, I wanted you to suffer for the bad choice you made. But everything I did or saw reminded me of you. It was hard not being near you, like something was taken for me. But I think I can forgive you, Chuck, it's not worth losing each other." Blair said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Blair, don't cry, baby, I love you." Chuck said as he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Blair stopped crying, Chuck still had the magic touch to take away Blair's tears. "Chuck, will you stay with me? I'm going to sleep." Blair said as her eyelids started to droop down.

"Don't worry, Blair, I'll always be there for you." Chuck said as he kissed Blair's lips. When Blair fell asleep Chuck watched Blair's chest rise and fall, Chuck had never told Blair that he loved to watch her sleep. He always thought she looked so peaceful, it was a miracle that Blair had survived the crash. To Chuck, it was a sign that Chuck was meant to take Blair for granted anymore, sure they both had good and bad moments in the relationship, but they still loved each other, and that was the only thing that mattered to Chuck as he fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. Lately, I've been writing stories were Chuck & Blair are still together, but this one does follow the TV show storyline. This will be a two shot with Chuck's accident coming soon! Please tell me what you think about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Accident

_A one shot about Chuck being in a accident. __It's not tragic or sad. It's really sweet in a way. Please tell me if you like it. _

**A/N: This is the second part of the two shot, it's from Chuck's POV. I'm so happy with the way I write my stories. It makes me feel happy when I read all the great reviews that you've written. I can't tell you how great that makes me feel. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read my story. **

When Chuck left Bass Industries that day, he felt like he was in hell, several meetings hadn't gone well, he hadn't slept well since he and Blair had split up. Chuck wondered if there was a hex on him, Chuck knew he shouldn't have used Blair to get the Empire back, but Chuck was really desperate and he didn't know what to do.

So for Chuck, it was a good thing that the accident was quick, because since he already was in hell, the crash would have been the icing on the cake for Chuck Bass. Chuck checked to see if he was bleeding anywhere, which he was on his head, Chuck went to move his leg, only to scream in pain. As he began to black out, from the the pain, his mind could only focus on the one thing that he still loved with all of his heart, Blair.

_ When Chuck's father died, Chuck felt empty, so he filled it with all sorts of things, like booze, drugs, and prostitutes. So while he was in Victrola, downing scotch after scotch, Chuck decided he wanted to get away, more importantly, he wanted to kill himself. He felt that there was nothing to his life anymore, he was lonely and devoid of any emotions. As he made his way up to the roof, he thought of stopping and writing a note, but Chuck decided to be selfish and not care what anyone had thought of him, he didn't think that anyone would care about him, they had all abandoned him to live their own lives after the funeral had happened. _

_ It was very cold up on the rooftop, but Chuck wasn't going to stop with his plans, he stood there looking down at what he thought was the ground, but then he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks._

_ "Chuck. Stop. All this doesn't help. It isn't you." Blair was there, and she was going to talk him out of his downward spiral. Who was he to say no to Blair?_

_ "Wrong. Bart may have been a bastard, but he saw me better than anyone. Simply living up to my potential. It's time you let go of your fantasies." Chuck said, still with his back to Blair. _

_ Chuck wasn't listening to what Blair said after that, then he finally shouted, "I'm Chuck Bass, no one cares." _

_ Blair looked at Chuck with tears in her eyes, "I do. Don't you understand? I'll always be here, I don't want you going anywhere, I couldn't bear it. So whatever you wanna do to yourself, please don't do that to me." She reached out her hand, __"Please!" _

_ eventually Chuck gave into Blair, and he stepped off the ledge and into her loving arms where he stayed until the Empire incident. Why did have to do what he did to Blair? It was killing him because he didn't have her, it was a piece of property, but to Chuck, Blair was worth more than that, but he used her for his own financial gain. Chuck needed Blair back in his life, he needed to tell her that he was sorry. _

Chuck woke upin the hospital, not sure how he got there, then he remembered the crash. He looked around the room to see all the flowers and balloons that people had gotten for him, the flowers looked nice, but the balloons were too much. Chuck looked over and saw Blair sleeping in a uncomfortable chair, he wished he could hold her as she slept. Then Blair started to wake up, but her eyes were still closed, she lifted her arms to stretch them, and then she opened her eyes and stared at Chuck.

"Oh, Chuck, I love you." Blair said she ran to the bed.

"God, Blair, only you would make this a lot worse than what it really is." Chuck said as wrapped his arms around a sobbing Blair.

"Oh, Chuck, I thought I lost you. When I got the call saying that you were in the hospital, I thought you were seriously hurt, I was preparing to say good bye to you. I love you, Chuck, and I don't want to go anywhere without me." Blair said as she finished talking.

"Blair, you can see I'm not dead, it's just a cut or a broken leg, but I love the fact that you worried about me." Chuck said with a smile on his face.

"Chuck, I love you, let's not fight again." Blair said giving Chuck a kiss.

Chuck gave the kiss back to Blair, "I love you, too, Blair."

As they laid there together, it felt right, they were wrong to be separated for that long of a time, but now they're together, where they should be.

** A/N: Wow, I finally finished this story, I'm having a bad day and I didn't think that I would get this done today. But it's done and I'm happy. I hope you like it! **


End file.
